finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzara (ability)
casting Ice 2]] Blizzara, also known as Ice 2, is a recurring spell from the series. It does ice-Elemental damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Ice2 causes medium Ice damage to a enemy and only a Black Mage,a Red Mage, or a Ninja can use this spell when they can use Level 4 Black Magic.It can be bought in Elfland. Final Fantasy III Blizzara causes medium Ice damage to one or all enemies, it is a Black Magic level 3 spell it can bought in The Village of the Ancients or in Northwest Saronia or can be found in Vikings Cove.Only jobs that can use these spells or a Black Mage, a Magus, and a Sage. Final Fantasy IV Ice 2 causes medium Ice damage to one or all enemies this spell is already known by FuSoYa,Tellah, and by Rydia when she returns as an adult.This spell can also be obtained for Palom at a reaching a cerain level. Final Fantasy V Blizzara causes medium Ice damage to one or all enemies and it is a Black Magic level 3 spell.Only Black Mages can use this magic and can only be bought in Karnak.There is also a Mystic Knight ability which allows the character to attack with the power of Blizzara in the sword. ''Final Fantasy VI Ice 2 causes Ice damage to one or all enemies,this spell can be learned from the Esper Shiva or from Maduin and Celes can learn this spell at level 25. ''Final Fantasy VII Ice 2 is a spell that appears in ''Final Fantasy VII. Appears in the Ice Materia after learning Ice.The Ice Materia is one of Cloud's first Materia obtained in the game. ''Crisis Core Two versions of Blizzara can be obtained in this game one is the original Bizzara spell the other is ''Dark Blizzara which causes the Poison and Silence status'.There is also a command Materia called Blizzara Blade which attacks with the spell's power in the weapon. ''Final Fantasy VIII The first game in the saga to have the spell called Blizzara this spell mainly just causes medium Ice damage.Players can refine 1 Blizzara by combining 5 Blizzards with Quezacotl's Mid Mag-RF ability or get 5 from 1 Magic Stone using Shiva's I Mag-RF ability. Final Fantasy IX Blizzara is a spell only the Black Mage Vivi can use or Steiner with Magic Sword can use it,the spell only causes medium Ice damage.Vivi learns this spell from the Ice Staff. Final Fantasy X Blizzara is located on Lulu's side of the Sphere Grid.It causes only Medium Ice damage to one enemy and can be learned by all characters in the party. Final Fantasy X-2 Blizzara is used only for the Black Mage '''Dress Sphere' to learn it costs for only 40 AP and to cast it costs 12 MP.This spell can also be used when the player as gone through two nodes on the Ice Queen Garmet Grid. ''Final Fantasy XI Blizzard is a tier 2 elemental spell. In ''Final Fantasy XI, Ice is generally one of the harder hitting and last learned elements of any tier, superceded only by Thunder. This spell is purchasable by vendors. ''Final Fantasy XII Blizzara can only be cast when its required license on the License board is learned.Anyone in the party can cast this spell and it can only be bought in Eruyt Village or on Mt. Bur-Omisace. Final Fantasy Tactics Blizzara is a spell the Black Mage can learn for 300 JP. It causes only moderate Ice damage to all foes in standard cross shaped area. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' The Chill Rod weapon teaches Blizzarra to a Black Mage in this game. Blizzara requires 200 AP to master and deals medium Ice damage in a standard cross shaped area.